Frightened Widow in the Fishing Village
The Widow Leila is being harassed by a Zombie. She would be very grateful if someone would do away with the creature so she can have some peace. This quest is acquired by talking to Leila in the westernmost house (Area Code: AW1402) in the Fishing Village. When the player speaks to her she is clearly frightened and if asked who she expected to come through the door she will say there is a Zombie behind her house who has been harassing her. Then she asks you to kill the Zombie offering 150 gold as a reward, more than enough for killing such a weak monster, but if the player isn't happy with this she can be pressured into giving the player 300-500gp and her Pearl Necklace. The Widow Leila should not be confused with the barmaid of the same name in Baldur's Gate II. This Is a Mod Quest. Confronting the Zombie The Zombie is indeed behind her house to the north hiding in the trees (Coordinates: X=528 Y=2177. Area: FW1400). He is not hostile and when spoken to it becomes clear that he has some kind of romantic feelings for Leila. He also mutters something about a contract but is unable to articulate exactly what he is talking about. At this point the player can either kill him or instigate further. Investigation When questioned about the contract Leila tries to lie but is clearly very nervous and if pressed will admit that there was indeed a contract. The Zombie outside was once her husband and when they were married he put in the marriage contract that as long as she lives in his house and uses his money she must remain faithful to him even after his death. Assuming that he meant she could not remarry or take another lover she signed it without protest but he made arrangements before his death to be brought back by a necromancer so they could still be together. The day after his funeral he arrived at her door and demanded she resume her wifely duties but, though she loved him in life, she found the idea too repulsive and could not. The other villagers helped her drive him away but he keeps hanging around the village. At this point the player can either agree to kill the Zombie, leave, or insist that Leila honor the contract. Completion and Outcomes Honor the Agreement If the player insists that Leila honor the contract she gives in easily and continues with her plan to leave her home and give up her husband's money. This was her intention before the player spoke to her but she hired them in hopes of another solution. The player can send her on her way with nothing or offer her 50 gold out of kindness. Reward: 300XP. Killing the Zombie After hearing Leila's story the player can still go back outside and kill the Zombie. Like all Zombies he is weak and dies easily. Once he is dead and the player returns to Leila and she will give the player the promised reward. If the player did not investigate the truth behind the Zombie Leila will reveal that he claimed to be her husband on completion of the quest but she will say nothing of the contract. Reward: 300XP, 150gp, 300gp, or 500gp and possibly Leila's Pearl Necklace depending on dialogue choices and charisma. Category:Mod elements